Unwanted and malicious files typically reside in a host's file system. While many such files are hidden by using legitimate file names and paths, there are many others which do not follow this approach and typically carry machine generated names and reside in a machine generated path. Yet, machine generated names and paths are not always easy to identify, as they may look to the naked eye very similar to other names and paths.